1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riveter device, and more particularly to a handy riveter device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional riveter device comprises a fixing bar pivoting on an operating bar, an engaging slice and a spring via a first pivoting rod so that the operating bar has an appropriate restoring force after being pressed, the fixing bar having an axial hole and a transverse hole opened thereon, the axial hole being adjacent to a transverse hole, the operating bar having a engaging portion, two axial engaging holes opened on the engaging portion and two transverse engaging holes opened on the engaging slice to fasten a handle bar so that a second pivoting rod, which is behind the handle bar, is selectively engaged with one of the axial engaging hole and the transverse engaging hole of the operating bar so as to adjust the conventional riveter device in a standing mode or a laying mode, a stretching spring connected between the operating bar and the engaging slice so that the handle bar is fastened because of the axial engaging hole and the transverse engaging hole of the engaging slice, the handle bar having two half-cut sandwiching block, an abutting block and a compressing spring defined therein, the sandwiching blocks both having a passing hole opened at a center part thereof, the passing hole having an engaging structure to engage with a fastening bolt, the handle bar being passing through a base, the base having an upper block and a bottom block defined at a rear end thereof for rotatably locking the base on the fixing bar, the base having a ring defined at a front end thereof so that the base is screwed into the fixing bar because of the ring, the base having an adjusting cylinder assembled at the front end thereof, a fixing cylinder being screwed into the base, the fixing cylinder having an attaching face for abutting against a plurality of articles which are stacked with each other, the base having a tilting hole opened at a center of the base therethrough, two half-cut moving blocks being inserted into the tilting hole, the moving blocks having a penetrating hole opened at a center between the moving blocks therethrough for inserting the fastening bolt into the handle bar via the penetrating hole, the moving blocks having a restoring member defined at a wall thereof so as to adjust a distance between the adjusting cylinder and the moving blocks for enlarging or reducing the penetrating hole of the moving blocks. Under this arrangement, firstly, a user assembles one end of the fastening bolt into the articles, and inserts another end of the fastening bolt into the handle bar via the penetrating hole, then the user put the attaching face of the riveter device on the surface of the articles to abut against the articles, and then the user pulls the operating bar of the conventional riveter device toward the fixing bar so as to fasten the fastening bolt between the articles and to fasten the articles together. Moreover, each of the fastening bolts with difference diameters is able to be set into the handle bar because the distance between the adjusting cylinder and the moving blocks is adjustable.
Another conventional riveter device comprises a case, a cylinder combined to a front part of an outer portion of the case, an abutting head combined to a front part of the cylinder and the abutting head being used to set the fastening bolt, the abutting head having an attaching face to abut against the articles, the case having a handlebar extended at a rear part therefrom, an angle between the handlebar and the cylinder being approximately 90 degree, a sliding block having two half-cut sandwiching blocks defined at a front part thereof, the sliding block passing into the cylinder, a clutch defined between the handlebar and the base, an upper part of the clutch pivoted on the case and abutting against a spring, a connecting member defined between the handlebar and a rear part of the sliding block, the connecting member pivoted on the case. Under this arrangement, firstly, the user assembles one end of the fastening bolt into the articles, and inserts another end of the fastening bolt into the handle bar, then the user attaches the attaching face of the riveter device to the surface of the articles, and then the user pulls the clutch of the riveter device so as to to fasten the fastening bolt between the articles and to fasten the articles together.
However, the conventional riveter devices have two disadvantages as following.
Firstly, the area of the attaching face between the riveter device and the articles is too small to stably operate the conventional riveter devices when the attaching face of the conventional riveter devices is abutted against the articles.
Secondly, operating the conventional riveter devices is inconvenient due to the handle bar is pushed from the articles toward the fixing bar. In this way, the riveter devices cannot attach to the surface of the articles well and the position of the riveter devices may shift so that the fastening bolt cannot be vertically inserted into the articles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.